


Alternate Get Together

by books_entertain_the_mind



Series: I Can't Change the World, but I Can Change Yours [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_entertain_the_mind/pseuds/books_entertain_the_mind
Summary: A different way Tony and May get together





	Alternate Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I'm cringing about how short this is, as an apology for taking so long with the last chapter of Learn To Live Again, I thought I'd give y'all this little drabble. 
> 
> I found it hidden in my files on my computer from when I was first thinking out the idea of a Tony/May story. It was meant as a brainstorming exercise, which I think eventually helped me get to writing the actual story. 
> 
> Enjoy how I originally wanted to get our happy couple together!

May looked up from her computer and set her glass of wine down when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and headed over, because of course on her one day off in the last two weeks is when people decide to show up at her home. She unlocked and opened the door to surprisingly find Tony standing on the other side, a small, shy smile on his face while he nervously rubbed his neck. She smiled when she felt the deja vu of last time he appeared at her door instead of just waltzing like he normally does. 

She pulled the door open further and was about to usher him inside when he interrupted her. 

“Have dinner with me.”

May stood there, mouth open as she stared at the man that she has come to consider one of her closest friends. Tony took her shocked silence in a stride and continued talking, showing how nervous he really was. 

“I know it sounds surprising, and before you turn me down I just need you to listen. When I first met you, I was instantly drawn to you. I could tell how strong of a woman you are and it intrigued me. As we’ve gotten to know each other over coffee and co-parenting Peter, I’ve found myself slowly falling for you, May Parker. I can’t stop thinking about you and I always want to be around you, and Peter too. Everyone can see and repeatedly reminds me how obvious it apparently is about how far I’ve fallen. I know and understand why you haven’t dated since Ben and I respect that, but I just ask that you give us a chance…” He started to fade off of his rambling when May reached over and put her hand on his forearm to get his attention. 

She tilted her head and gave him a small smile. “Are you willing to take it slow?”

He grinned and nodded quickly. “As slow as a snail if that’s what you want.”

She bit her lip and nodded. “I don’t kiss on the first date,” she warned.

“That’s alright, that’s why I have Rhodey.”

Tony smirked as she laughed and put his hand on top of hers, which she had yet to move off his arm. He slowly intertwined their fingers and brought their hands between them and to his chest. “So,” he whispered, staring at May unblinking, “is that a yes to dinner? To trying an us?”

She glanced at their joined hands and glanced back to his chocolate brown eyes. May gave a small smile and nodded. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, love you all and have a great day!


End file.
